Many homes have a trampoline set up for use by family members, typically on a backyard lawn surface. Such trampolines are typically supported on opposed U-shaped legs, but the size, shape and number of legs is highly variable depending on the manufacturer, size and shape of the trampoline. To avoid having the grass under the trampoline die, and to permit the grass to be cut, it is necessary to periodically move a trampoline which is set up on a user's lawn. This is usually done by lifting or dragging the trampoline, which is difficult for a person to do alone.
It is known to attach wheel assemblies to trampolines to facilitate moving them. It is known to provide a pair of wheel assemblies, each having two or three wheels. The wheel assemblies are designed for indoor use, such as in gymnasia. Such wheel assemblies are designed to fit into receptacles provided in the trampoline frame when the trampoline is moved, and are removed when the trampoline is ready to be used. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,809 and 3,156,318. Such assemblies are difficult to store when the trampoline is in use, and not all trampoline designs may be suited or adapted to have one of these assemblies attached to it.
There is therefore a need for a wheel assembly which can be used on any design of trampoline and which can remain attached to the trampoline during use.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.